Sins of the Father
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Elrond finds himself struggling to be fair in disciplining young Aragorn, when he sees a trait in him that mirrors that of someone in the almost forgotten past ::Warning:: Contains parental spanking of a minor


SINS OF THE FATHER

::Authors Note::

Just a short LOTR's one shot fic of young Aragorn, (who goes by Estel when he was younger) and the struggle that Elrond has when disciplining him.

::Warning:: Yes, this is a parental spanking fic, so if you do not like these types of stories then just move along….no flaming in the world is going to change my mind.

"You have the foolishness of men in you, which I intend to drive out Estel."

Elrond swished the elvish switch over the 8-year-old boys squirming backside. He tightened his grip on his shoulder and flicked the switch briskly.

Small thin red welts soon puffed up over the boys tender white skin.

Young Aragorn let out a whimper of a cry at the stinging lashes. He knew better than to beg or plead, it was not the way to take a punishment when you had been deemed to receive one. And if Elrond thought he deserved to be switched then there was no arguing with him.

He let out a harder cry as the strokes began to multiply in number he felt his chest tighten as tears began to stream down his face. He had hoped to take his switching without tears, like the way the other elf children did, but so far he had not been successful and felt himself break in to harder more pitiful sobs.

The elder elf paid no head to his cries keeping his face stern and his eyes focused, he gave no more lecture and continued to whip Aragorn with the fresh cut sapling until the young boy was howling and sobbing uncontrollably and his rear parts were well thrashed and visibly throbbing.

Elrond released his hold on the boys shoulder, led him over to a chair in the corner of his open study, and sat him in it.

Aragorn was still sobbing hard and let out an extra hard cry at being made to sit firmly in the chair.

"Now then Estel you will stay here until your bedtime thinking about what you did, and there shall be no supper for you."

Fresh tears spilled over Aragorn cheeks and he nodded his head, still too winded from crying to answer verbally.

The elf accepted the answer, turned, and left the boy there in his misery.

"He isn't Isildur," a smooth voice said breaking Elronds stride away from the study.

He turned and saw his chief counselor Erestor, his long dark tresses tendrilling over her shoulders, his face serene and calm.

"I know that"

Elrond turned back around slowly.

"Do you?"

The elder elf gave a sigh, "The boy must be disciplined, I did so as if he were my own son." Even as he said this, he could hear the harsh coldness in his tone and inwardly winced at it.

Back when Aragorn had first been brought to Rivendale 6 years ago, he swore to himself that he would not hold his lineage against him; he would train him and treat him fairly. But in a moment of anger, had he let this promise become clouded with the haunting visions of the past?

"I, admit..." he began slowly "... I see many of the same traits of Isildur in the boy, I don't want to see him stray from the path we are teaching him, if my lessons seem overly harsh its only out of my desire to not see him fail like-"

Elrond stopped before unuttered the last word and looked up at Erestor who was still gazing at him a wise look upon his face.

"He isnt Isildur" He said simply then turned leaving Elf Lord to his thoughts.

Elrond continued to stand there still frozen by his chief counselor words, and by the words he did not finish.

Then absently he looked back at the closed cherry wood door of his study.

Inside Aragorn sat shifting uncomfortably in the hard wood chair, sniffling. He was trying to do what Elrod had asked of him, thinking about how wrong it had been of him to misbehave the way he did when he had been playing with the other elf children.

They had been playing in the riverbed collecting smooth pebbles for target practice when he had found a glittery purple stone...one of the other elf children had seen him pick it up and wanted to have a look and reached out for it.

But he clutched the stone and shoved his playmate away, making a loud claim of finding it first and keeping it for himself.

Aragorn hadn't thought at the time he wasn't being too unreasonable, the younger elf had possessions that he did not allow him to look at or touch.

So, it had seemed fair.

But Elrond on of his walks happened upon them at that moment and before Aragorn could even take a second glance at the pebble, he had felt himself jerked forcefully up by his arm and being pulled up toward the hill toward the house.

Aragorn's heart had skipped a beat as on the way he saw Elrond break off a small thin sapling.

He knew what Elrond intended to do once they reached his study.

He subconsciously loosened his grip around the purple stone and he felt it slip through his fingers. Wondering how something so small had landed him in so much trouble.

It was those thoughts that were still circling in the young boys mind while he sat still sore in the chair, his face still bearing the streaks of former tears that had now ceased falling.

The door to the study creaked open and Aragorn looked up surprised to see Elrond standing there, then his heart sunk to his empty stomach; an hour had not even passed yet.

The elder elf walked up to the small boy in the chair, Aragorn looked up at him, his eyes still red and puffy from crying, his dark hair slightly curled at the ends.

"Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgment over you Estel." he said evenly, then extended a hand out to him beckoning him to take it.

Aragon took it gratefully wincing visibly as he slid out of the chair, ever so grateful for Elronds hand of forgiveness.

He clutched to it as if were saving him from a dark evil pit full of orcs.

"Let us go see what Glorbrian has prepared for dinner tonight" he said looking down at the young boy giving him an encouraging half smile.

Aragorn said nothing but smiled back still grasping his hand for comfort. and the two walked hand in hand downstairs for supper.


End file.
